All the Times Ronon and Jennifer Got Together
by everlovin
Summary: A series of non related stories that are how Jennifer and Ronon might have gotten together through the series. Chapter 13 is from The Lost Tribe 511
1. Harmony

All the Times Ronon and Jenn Really Got Together!

Disclaimer - Like I own anything!

Pairing - Umm. You did see the title, right?

Spoilers/Episodes - I'll post as I go along. But expect spoilers through the latest episode.

Summary - Some time ago, we were dreaming over at the Love Shack, and wondering what some of the Ronon/Jenn should-have-been kisses and how our couple got together. So, here's a few. As always, I'm incapable of writing anything other than fluff. But it's fun!

During Harmony

"Hey, Sheppard!" Ronon tried to get his team leader's attention. "Got a minute?"

John slowed half a beat. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you and McKay handle this next mission alone? I mean, it's not like it's a wraith planet. It's a diplomatic mission to see a couple of princesses."

"What's up? You got a hot date or something?" The tips of Ronon's ears turned just a bit pink.

"As a matter of fact. . ."

John nodded his head. "Say no more. Good for you. Yeah, we'll be ok. I hear there's going to be some sort of feast. You know McKay and food. It'll be good practice for him to be more diplomatic."

Ronon grinned at the thought. "Thanks, man. I owe you." He made his way to the gymnasium.

The doors opened and he was struck again by her beauty. The light streamed in through the colored panes behind her. And the light glowed around her in too many hues to count. She looked up at the sound of the doors closing with a wide smile. And she glowed. No other word quite fit.

"Hi, Ronon." I thought I'd save you the trouble of 'falling in the shower' and come see you." She blushed at her forwardness. "I was thinking. Back on New Athos with those Bola Kai - Teyla was the one who knew what to do. I was worse than useless. Didn't know what to do or even how to stay out of the way." Jen let out a shuddering breath. :Anyway, I waw just wondering." And her speech cam to a halt.

"Wondering. . ." Ronon prompted.

"Iwaswonderingifyoucouldteachmetofight." It all came out in one long word. And she blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Doc, you do know every soldier on this base will fight to protect you. Same as we would for McKay and Parrish and Zelenka, right?" As much as he wanted to spend time with Jennifer, he wanted that pointed out.

"Yes, I know. But things - go wrong don't they? Often judging by the number of times I stitch everyone up."

Sure. We'll have to set up a time. In the meantime, I was going to ask what you're doing tomorrow."

"Aren't we going to start the training?" Jen asked.

"No."

"No?" Jen squeaked.

"A picnic out on the west pier. And swimming." Ronon's voice dropped half an octave.

"Yes." Jen smile glowed a bit more.

Reviews are like ice cream. I know it's supposed to be winter, but it was 75 degrees today. It'll be a hot summer! I need!


	2. Search and Rescue

All the Times Ronon and Jennifer Got Together

Search and Rescue

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Even my computer is broke!

Pairing – You saw the title, right?

Rating – K+

A/N – This one came to me out of the blue, hope you enjoy.

"And another thing, Specialist Ronon Dex, the only reason I cleared any of your team, was because I knew how much you'd fight me, Carter and anyone else to get Teyla back. All of you breathed in the dust from that explosion. I wouldn't be surprised if you all had sprains, hairline fractures, hearing loss, minor concussion, and God knows what! You, Specialist Dex, will be under my care and that of the rest of my staff for at least the next forty-eight hours. No more trying to sneak out!" Jennifer's tirade seemed to run out of steam there.

Ronon looked just a little sheepish at having been caught. "Doctor Keller, I know you're just looking out for us. I just. . ." Ronon stopped for a moment. "I just don't like not being able to move around – get out in the open."

Jennifer's face softened. "I know. But I care about you too much to take a chance with your health."

Ronon smiled in a slightly predatory way. "You care about me?" He scooted forward on his bed invading her space a bit.

"Well, yeah. You're important around here. We all feel a bit safer with you here guarding us, training the Marines, and protecting us."

"Uh uh." Ronon wasn't going to let her wiggle her way out of it. "You said _you_ cared about _me_." He reached over and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Jennifer somehow managed to keep eye contact with Ronon even though the intimacy of it all made her want to skitter away.

"I care about you, too. I'd do anything for you," Ronon whispered. "even stay here so you can have your peace of mind, if," Ronon emphasized the if. "I can talk you into walking with me during my stay here."

"I think that can be arranged," Jennifer answered with a smile.

A/N 2 - Thanks for reading, please remember. Reviews are like ice cream sundaes!


	3. Midway part 1

All the Times Ronon and Jennifer Got Together

Midway part 1

Rating – K

A/N – As I love Ronon/Jenn and I love Teal'c, this had to be written! Part two is coming in a couple of days.

It was one of the things he'd learned in his sixty years of living with the Tauri. One he'd honed. His ability to read people. Right now, the doctor was fussing over RononDex. And while, the warrior was gruff and clearly didn't feel the need for the fussing, he thoroughly enjoyed her attention.

Teal'c watched as she quickly and competently patched up a small cut above his eye. She patted his arm and sent him on his way.

"And you, Mr. Teal'c. Anything I need to know about?"

"DoctorKeller," Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgment. "I believe, with my tretonin, I will suffer no long term effects. I merely require a nights rest."

"If you insist. Might I say, you seem quite fit for a man of 158. Ronon spoke highly of your fighting skills. Once I got past all the animosity anyway."

"Might I say that your beloved is an able warrior."

"But. . . but. . ." Jennifer stuttered. "He's not. . . we're not. . . that is. . ."

"If I am out of turn, I apologize. However, I have observed humans for a great period of time. I have observed that RononDex has great affection for you. And I believe you return that affection."

Jennifer completed Teal'c's checkup in a daze. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Teal'c, I have someone I need to talk to."

A/N 2 - It's starting to get hot out there. I need lovely ice cream flavored reviews! Pretty please?!


	4. Midway part 2

All the Times Ronon and Jennifer Got Together

Midway part II

Disclaimer – Nope, Ronon and Jenn aren't together, therefore, I don't own SGA!

Rating – T

A/N – This is where I originally started this missing scene. Not the last chapter. Got more coming to this TAG. Also, there is a bad word in here. It's in another language and I'm not even sure I anglicized it correctly. Just so you know. The advantages of having a husband who's been stationed all around the world. :

Jennifer finally released him from the infirmary after The Fight. She'd poked and prodded and tested him to the limit of his patience. Ronon tried returning to the gyms, but the Marines were still talking about The Fight.

Yes, the Marines of Atlantis seemed to be elevating it to legendary status. Ronon knew some of them – Major Lorne included – had been assigned to the SGC and some point or other and knew Teal'c. Apparently, no one else could have lasted in a fight against him.

Just thinking of that bakiero had Ronon pacing the corridors furiously. The people who scurried out of his way scraped his soul raw. For two and a half years, he'd fought and bled for these people. What more did they want from him?

With that foul thought, he decided to go down in the depths of the city to be alone. Out on the piers, Ronon allowed the salt air to fill his lungs and mind. Just breathe. None of those worlds he'd been on as a runner has oceans near the ring of the Ancestors. Navolo – his home city – had been on the edge of a forest. Finally, he felt calm enough to go back to his rooms.

Ronon hadn't been there for five minutes when his door chimed. With one hand on one door jamb, he waved the lock with his other, leaned and waited.

"Ronon." Jennifer stood on the other side of the door – a sweet balm to his soul. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"Could have called." He sounded more abrupt than he intended.

"Yeah, but I figured if you wanted to disappear for a while, I'd let you." And like that, it felt like another piece of his soul settled in place.

"I know what he was doing. But he prodded every sore spot I have. Especially after finding Tyre and the others."

Jennifer touched his forearm. "I know."

Ronon stepped back. "So what'd you need?"

Jennifer glanced around. "Umm, can we talk? In private that is."

"Come in." He turned just after she stepped by and couldn't help a wince. Jennifer must have noticed.

"Are you sure you're ok? I've heard The Fight was brutal."

Ronon rolled his eyes. "It's nothing. Thought I'd take a shower and head to bed."

"Oh for the love of Mike! You come see me for every little boo boo and now you're trying to blow off some pain?" She ran a professional hand over his shoulder and ribs. He shuddered in pleasure at her touch. "I did miss something."

He grasped a small hand in one of his. "It's nothing. Just some muscle aches."

"Yeah, well. Unless you take care of that now, you'll be too stiff to move tomorrow. Not even you are used to an hour long all out fight. Sit down. I'll get it."

Ronon tossed her a half hearted scowl and sat down on the long couch. Jennifer went around to the back and started massaging his neck. He very nearly groaned aloud at how good it felt.

Gradually, she worked her way down to his shoulders and arms. "This isn't going to work. Scooch forward a bit." As he did, she came around the couch and maneuvered behind him. He leaned forward to allow her access. "Lose the shirt, Ronon."

His eyes widened just a bit. Did she realize how intimate this was becoming? He reached behind his head for the back collar of the shirt and pulled it off. Methodically, she found every sore muscle and massaged until he was very relaxed. Any more so, and he was sure he'd be purring like a cat.

"Are we ever gonna talk about why you're here?"

Jennifer practically snapped to attention. "Yeah. I've been trying forever to figure something out and someone said something and now THAT'S all clear. I just don't know how to do something about it."

Ronon tried to puzzle out what she was saying and frowned. Nope didn't get it. He glanced over his shoulder to her and raised an eyebrow in question.

Jennifer stuttered. "Well my questions started a long time ago. They started with," she hesitated half a heartbeat, gulped and then plowed on. "Am I falling for you? Well that one didn't take too long to answer. Could you be falling for me? I thought maybe after we were stuck in the infirmary, but it's been three months since then and you've barely even spoken to me, so I didn't know. And then, today, someone said something that made me think maybe again."

Jennifer said it all so fast, Ronon had to say it again in his head to be sure he got it all. With a grin she shifted so he was next to her on the couch. "You asking me if I love you?" Jennifer nodded. "Yes, I am falling in love with you. But it scares me some. I've lost everything before. I can't do that again." Ronon looked directly at Jennifer with his heart in his eyes. "What about you?"

Jennifer radiated happiness. "Yes, I love you. I have for a long time now." Ronon leaned down and kissed her slowly, sofly. It was a long time later that Ronon raised his head. At once, Jennifer was flustered again. "Oh God, it's getting late. I should go."

"Stay. Nothing's going to happen if you don't want it to. I just want to hold you." He got up and held out a hand to her. She smiled as she took it.

A/N 2 Still at least one more part of this tag. Although, I got some more swirling around in my head. We'll see. Remember, reviews are like ice cream on a hot summer day, and just as sweet!


	5. Midway part 3

All the Times Ronon and Jennifer Got Together

Midway part 3

Rating – T

A/N – Here's part 3. Ironically, this is the kernel of an idea that started it all. I just wrote it backwards.

Pinkish golden light filtered through the window in Ronon's room over her sleeping form. He would never admit it, but the fight yesterday had exhausted him. Yet, a part of him refused to go to sleep the night before. And really, he'd seldom had the chance to see her so at peace.  
Slowly, she came to wakefulness. "What are you doing up?"

"Looking at you."

Jennifer flushed with pleasure. "Yeah? How come?"

Ronon teased. "Need to get my fill of looking at you." His face closed up some. "I've got to go to Earth soon."

"I know." She reached up and traced his brow.

"I'll be thinking of you," he offered with a wicked grin.

Jennifer turned even more pink. "I'll be thinking of you too." She reached up for a kiss. It was a long moment before she let the kiss end. "Hurry home to me."

Ronon exhaled. "Believe me. I will."

A/N - I know this one's short, it just sort of finishes :) or begins ;) the story. Reviews are love. Reviews are ice cream on hot days.


	6. Almost the End of Tracker

All the Times Ronon and Jenn Really Got Together!

Disclaimer - Like I own anything!

Pairing - Umm. You did see the title, right?

Spoilers/Episodes - I'll post as I go along. But expect spoilers through the latest episode.

Summary - Some time ago, we were dreaming over at the Love Shack, and wondering what some of the Ronon/Jenn should-have-been kisses were like. So, here's a few.

Almost the end of Tracker

Ronon paced back and forth.

Jennifer had been in the operating room working on Celise's leg for the last thirty minutes.

And he paced.

So many times, as the group made their way back to the gate, Ronon looked his fill of Jennifer. So many times he wanted to reach out and hold her close to his heart.

And still he paced.

Yet again, he'd come close to losing Jennifer without really having her. Never again. Danger might beset them from every direction. Hell, the IOA could recall her at any time they pleased. But every damn one of them was going to have to go through him. He would fight with his last breath to keep Jennifer Keller with him.

She came out of the OR looking drained but happy. "Celise is out of danger. We'll give her a few weeks to heal and then we'll see about any skin grafts she might need."

Rodney hurried forward. "Really? She's going to be ok? Cause, you know. Earlier. She didn't look too good."

Ronon blinked. He had been so focused on the OR doors, on his own thoughts, he'd forgotten the scientist was even there. He moved a step closer to Jennifer. "When can we see her?"

"Give her a few hours to come out of recovery and settle in a room. Then, I'll allow some visitors."

Rodney noticed how much further he was from Jennifer than Ronon and took a step closer. "Think she'll like it if I brought her a game?"

"I'm sure she'll love it, Rodney," Jennifer smiled at him.

Rodney's face lit up. "Great! I'd better see what I can find." He hurried off for the labs.

Ronon watched his teammate until he was out of sight. "How are you?"

Jenn nodded her head, but as she was getting ready to say everything was great, fine, and wonderful; her face crumpled and her eyes filled with tears. "It was awful." Ronon took the final step between them and closed his arms around her. Slowly, through tears ans sobs, her story came out. When she trembled, Ronon held her tighter. Then she got a startled look on her face. "I killed a wraith! I cannot believe I did that."

Ronon grinned down at her. Pride written all over his face. "Not bad for only a few months training."

Jenn hiccuped. "I had to get Celise and Kiryk out of there. I knew the other wraith would know he was dead. I carried her to a clearing a couple of miles away from the cave and then dragged Kiryk. I never knew that would be so hard."

Ronon didn't think it was possible to be any more proud of her. Sure, he'd read the sign, but hearing her tell her story added layers that he could only guess at before. He was in awe of her courage, determination, wits, tenacity, and compassion. Was there another woman like her in all the galaxy?

Her crying slowed into occasional hiccups. "You must think I'm a total nutcase. I really don't break down at the drop of a hat. Really."

"Jennifer. Don't apologize. I understand." He placed his hands on either cheek and wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "You did great out there. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah. Pull my other leg." Jennifer derided while Ronon tried to puzzle out what _that_ meant. "You'd think that I'd get all hysterical out there, not here where it's safe in my own infirmary. You'd think that after a year and a half of these sorts of things happening to me, I'd be blasé about getting kidnaped offworld. Or, or being in situations that I have no control over. But no. Not Jennifer Keller. Everything happens to her and no one thinks she can handle herself much less whatever this galaxy throws at her."

Ronon put a halt to her tirade by putting a finger over her lips. "I don't think those things. And for your information, I've never been blasé about you being in danger. I don't want to lose you too, Jennifer. You mean too much to me."

Jennifer blinked for a minute, clearly stunned despite how he was practically wrapped around her. Ronon bent down and gently, slowly, kissed her. The look on her face turned from stunned to dreamy. When he lifted his head she asked, "Did you just do that? Or am I daydreaming again?"

"I just kissed you. Like I've wanted to do for months."

"Well, in that case, why don't you kiss me again?" Jenn asked saucily.

A/N - Remember. Reviews are love. Reviews are like triple butterscotch ripple ice cream!


	7. Outcast

All the Times Ronon and Jenn Really Got Together!

Disclaimer - Like I own anything!

Pairing - Umm. You did see the title, right?

Spoilers/Episodes - I'll post as I go along. But expect spoilers through the latest episode.

Summary - Just another 'Portion of Squee' - thank you, Blencathra for that wonderful little tag line. Hope you all like.

Outcast

Jennifer sighed. He'd barely been gone two days and she felt alone in a way she hadn't since her mother died. The last time she'd seen him, he skidded into the infirmary to let her know what was happening.

So here she was. Feeling like a part of her was missing. Which was completely stupid because nothing had been started with him aside from friendship and some longing looks

Ok, so he needed to go with Colonel Sheppard. She'd managed to live the last twenty-six years of her life without him. She could manage a week without him.

Still. . .

Seven days turned into ten and Jennifer started to get worried. On day twelve, when she got word that someone was dialing in from Midway, nothing was going to stop her from seeing him. He was finally coming home. She dropped her stethoscope and headed for the gateroom at a run.

Ronon looked up to see a streak of reddish blonde hair flying from the direction of the infirmary. Before he knew it, he was body checked by one hundred twenty pounds of warm woman as they landed on the hard floor. "What's this?" Ronon was baffled as he tried to ignore the snickers of both the Marines on guard duty and Sheppard.

"You were gone too long. And I realized with you gone what you mean to me."

Not that it wasn't before, but Ronon's entire focus was now on Jennifer. His eyes were alive with curiosity, lust, and love. "And what is that?" He gathered her small form closer to him when she moved to get off him.

She looked down at him with luminous eyes. "Everything."

A/N 2 - Isn't it wonderful what boredom can do? Remember, reviews are like ice cream. Really cool and really sweet!


	8. The Shrine

All the Times Ronon and Jenn Really Got Together!

The Shrine -

In a city designed to hold millions that had a population of hundreds it was easy to find somewhere to be alone. Most of the others found a balcony they unofficially claimed. Jennifer had found a wide windowsill for herself.

And Jennifer was there hiding. She'd made sure Marie was watching over Rodney and left her headpiece in her room.

She was sobbing. Nothing from the last four weeks had gone right: Rodney being so sick; Ronon being mad at her; John's helpless acceptance; Jeannie's hostility; Rodney's confession of his feelings; freaking drilling a hole in Rodney's head with a power tool!

It had been too much. She had to escape. And really the liquid sunshine of the day was a perfect cover for her. At least it would be if the city didn't have life signs detectors and she didn't have a locator chip in her shoulder. Still, if anyone came looking for her, she could just say it was the rain on her instead of tears.

Ah, hell. It was mostly all over with now. Rodney wasn't dying. John wasn't hopeless. Jeannie and she had worked out their differences. Rodney's skull was healing. So, why was she still so upset?

Well, if she were honest with herself, she didn't have a clue how to deal with Rodney's feelings. With any luck, that was just an extension of the second childhood and he wouldn't remember what he said.

And, she didn't want Ronon to be so mad at her. That sent tremors through her. God! Why couldn't he see that she was only doing what she thought best for her patient and friend?

As if thinking it, _he_ came looking for her. "Jennifer. Thought you'd want to be part of the celebration. Jeannie has decided that she couldn't wait for McKay to be on his feet for the party. Daedalus leaving soon and all." He walked over to the window and saw her red eyes. "Hey. What's up?"

Moment of truth. Own up to her upset or lie through her teeth. "Oh, just glad it's all over." Jenn couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Don't believe you."

Jenn turned back to the ocean. "Yeah, well. That's all it is." Pride set her jaw and stiffened her back.

Ronon just looked at her. When had this happened? They used to talk. Share everything that was wrong. He thought they were at least friends. He'd maybe hoped for more, but there was no way she'd be interested in a simple soldier like him. Well, she'd just have to get over it. If nothing he was nothing else, he was stubborn. He climbed onto the fortunately large sill and sat beside her.

"Really, Ronon. Just go to the party. I'll be along in a while."

"Still don't believe you."

Jenn just blew at the hair in her face.

. . .

. . .

"You going to tell me what's really going on with you?"

"During this last month, did you ever believe that I was trying to do the right thing for Rodney?"

Ronon continued to look out at the ocean. The drizzle started to dampen his shirt. Well he asked for honesty. It just sucked when it came back to bite him. "Yeah. For the most part I knew that. But you need to remember that in the last three years, I've made six friends. Six friends that filled a huge void after Sateda. Six friends that have given me purpose and acceptance. And I've lost two of them. I just thought that if I was going to lose another one to a disease like the second childhood, I wanted the chance to say goodbye that I didn't get with anybody in Sateda. That I didn't really get with Beckett. And there at the end, you were standing in the way of that goodbye."

"I knew that. Or most of that anyway. But you need to understand, Ronon, that with my training, with my culture, I had to do everything I could to try and save his life right up to the very last minute. I couldn't just let you take him off to die when I could be trying to save him. And it felt toward the end like you thought I didn't know what Rodney means to you and to Atlantis. It felt like you thought I didn't care what you were going through watching him die by inches."

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at talking. For the record? I was impressed with the way you stood up to me. Even after three years of living here, there's not too many who will."

Jenn blinked some of the tears from her eyes and scootched closer to Ronon. "As long as you don't think I'm heartless or something. I had thought we were better friends than that."

Ronon savored it every time she snuggled close to him. His heart beat a bit faster. Was he really going to do this now? Their moment of honesty seemed to bubble up the feelings he tried to keep safely buried. "Is that what we are, Jennifer? Friends?"

Jenn stiffened and tried to move away from him. Ronon wrapped an arm around her preventing her from moving. "Aren't we? I'd hate for this to ruin our friendship."

Ronon growled in frustration and turned her so she was facing him. "I hoped we could be more." He was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest waiting for an answer.

Jenn took a long moment to study his face. Which was weird. She'd seen his face, been familiar with his face for a year, but never truly stopped to look at the minutiae or the subtle moods of it. Maybe he'd never really allowed those moods to show before. Sure, she'd seen his anger, his humor, his frustration, his grief, but had she seen his love? She peered closely and there it was.

Love.

Desire.

Tenderness.

All for her. Jenn suddenly felt like hyperventilating. This man. This fierce, loyal, wonderful, _hot_ man was in love with her. Slowly, she leaned up and offered her mouth to him.

He leaned down and their lips met for the first time. It was everything he'd dreamed her kiss would be. Sweet, hot, giving. The more she gave him, the more he wanted to give her. Finally, he pulled away. It was probably the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life.

"Wow," she breathed.

Ronon grinned. "Yeah." They sat on the sill for a while simply looking at the ocean and catching up on the last few weeks. "So, can I take you to the party?"

A/N - You guys wouldn't believe how hot it is out there. Make me feel better and give me a nice tasty review. Please with marachino cherries and everything!!


	9. After the Series

All the Times Ronon and Jenn Really Got Together

Disclaimer - If I owned SGA then one of these stories would have been true!

Pairing - Look at the title. You saw the title, right?

Rating - K

Summary - A post series snippet this time. Sorry for the long dry spell.

Jennifer happened to be in the control room when the incoming wormhole engaged. Chuck announced McKay's IDC and Woolsey ordered the shield lowered. Through the blue shimmer appeared Team Sheppard. Jennifer noted with a professional eye each of them as they appeared. Fortunately, there were no apparent injuries. There was, however, one major difference in one of the teammates from when they had left.

Ronon.

It seemed to be him. The man had the same height, build, and presence. Yet his most salient feature was missing. Ronon had for some reason cut his dreads during the mission. He looked...he looked...

Well he looked hot if the truth were known. Jennifer blushed as if her private thoughts were broadcast to the whole control room. Of course, they were in Pegasus and nothing should be precluded from possibility.

"Welcome back. I'm sure Dr Keller wants to see you all in the infirmary." Woolsey acknowledged the team. "I expect you back for a debrief in one hour."

Down in the infirmary, Jennifer hurried through three of the exams. She wanted to see what happened to Ronon.

"Tell me everything," she demanded as she checked his vitals.

"Not much to tell. Got some stuff tangled in the dreads and had to get Teyla to cut them off." Ronon shrugged off the change as if it were nothing.

Jennifer couldn't help herself. All of her attention was drawn to his eyes. Had they ever looked so green? Gently, she reached up and traced a brow with the barest tip of her finger. She trailed it past his temple into the silky softness of his hair.

"I almost didn't recognize you. This last year, you'd taken to wearing your dreads down. It hid your eyes." Ronon quirked an eyebrow at that.

"And when did you decide I was me?" He was so tempted to turn his head and kiss the palm of her hand that was still trailing through his hair. "Why wouldn't you recognize me? It's not exactly like I blend."

Jennifer laughed. "No you don't. And that isn't why I would recognize you." She stopped abruptly as she realized what she almost revealed.

Never before had she cursed so so

undly all those years of awkward social graces. Never before had she regretted being the wallflower of her college years. And then she met Ronon. The man exuded danger and power and sensuality. And she was woefully unequipped to deal with that even in her mind.

They were friends. Good friends even. And if she dreamed of more in the darkest of nights, well, that was her business. And her secret.

Ronon for his part, was never more frustrated with the strange customs of the Lateans. He had made his intentions known in more ways than one. He had given her his protection. He gave her a blade he had fashioned and worn and protected himself and his team with. He spent all of his time with her. Had she been from Sateda, she'd have known of his interest. But no. She didn't know. And he didn't know how to cross the cultural divide between their two cultures.

"How did you recognize me, Aika?"

There it was again. Sometimes, he called her that word. It was so beautiful; it sounded so intimate when he spoke Satedan. It was almost like he forgot that she wasn't from that planet and included her amongst his people. That was silly, she chided herself. It could not be more obvious that she didn't originate in Pegasus. She couldn't possibly have.

All at once, the thought of her being a part of him overwhelmed the walls she built around her heart. She gulped a breath and tried for the truth rather than an evasion. "I'd know you with no light to show who you are; I'd know you even if there was a machine somewhere that made you look like someone else."

"What makes you so sure?" Ronon's smile started taking on a wolfish cast.

"Heart recognizes heart." Jennifer's eyes were full. "What does Aika mean?"

He tugged her arm to pull her closer. "It means love." And with that, he reached up to finally kiss her.

A/N - I'm not asking for ice cream flavored reviews this time. Can I have hot spiced cider flavored ones instead? It'd keep this poor fic writers heart warm!


	10. During Seer

All the Times Ronon and Jenn Really Got Together

During Seer

Disclaimer – The fact that I have to write this fic ought to tell the world that I don't own SGA.

Rating – T

Ronon wasn't in the infirmary to just to see the doctor. Not this time anyway. Davos knew why they had sought him out, yet hadn't told Teyla what she wanted to know. He breathed a sigh when he saw her closed up in a laboratory. He spun on his heel to the patient wing of the infirmary and saw Davos lying on a bed looking very alone.

"Hey. You said you knew why we came to your planet."

"Yes. Your friend Teyla is very worried about her people, is she not?"

"Yeah. You have anything for her?" Ronon raised his eyebrows in inquiry. "If you can't show her…" he left the suggestion hanging. "She's family."

Davos took a moment to assess his sincerity. "I do have a vision for you. Give me your hand."

And now the moment of truth. How was Ronon going to tell Teyla if something happened to Holling, to Jinto, to Kanaan? Was nothing ever easy? He clasped his hand over Davos'. There was a moment of disorientation, and then total confusion.

_He looked around and found himself in his quarters on Atlantis. Somehow it seemed different. A different window covering, a different scent in the room. What was going on? The door opened unexpectedly. He reached for his blaster as he swung his attention to the door. Jennifer walked in the room and everything clicked. She belonged here. _

_With him._

_Without a word she walked up to him and slipped her arms around his waist. "You obviously had a good day training newbies," she smiled. "Thank you so much for all the extra work, by the way." Sarcasm colored her every syllable. _

_Ronon wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his heart. "Sorry for the extra work. But better a few stitches and compresses now than something worse offworld." He leaned down a moment as smelled the sweet shampoo in her hair. Even after a long day filled with hard work, chemicals, and disinfectants, she always smelled sweet._

_He pulled back a bit more and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Go lie down and strip off your shirt. I'll give you a back rub." She went into the other room with a flirtatious smile. The Ronon that was conscious that it was just a vision stood slack jawed in place until her shirt came sailing out of the bedroom. And with a wolfish grin, he followed her in._

Ronon came back to awareness with a start. "What did that have to do with Teyla's people?" His ears were ever so slightly red.

"I said nothing about Teyla. I had a vision for you."

"You saw that too, didn't you." The thought that someone had seen so intimate a moment made Ronon want to hit something. "Nevermind. Anything you need?"

"No thank you. You have a young lady you need to go court."

As Ronon left, he gazed towards the laboratory and to Jenn. Maybe he'd ask her to dinner one of these days.

A/N - This came out a bit shorter than I expected, but still! Reviews are wonderful! As good as rasberry sherbet flavored goodness!


	11. The Hurricane

All the Times Ronon and Jenn Really Got Together

The Hurricane Party

Disclaimer - I don't own SGA. You guys know this right? It's not exactly news.

Rating - T

A/N - I got this idea reading some threads over at GW. So it's more art imitating life than anything else.

"You've got to be kidding me! Didn't we have one of these little parties a couple of years ago?" Rodney was not looking forward to putting the city back together after another hurricane.

Radek merely muttered something in Czech and pointed at the computer read-outs. "At least this time, we have a ZPM, do we not? It will be no problem."

"Just you watch, the Genii will come and try to take over the city again," Rodney couldn't seem to overcome his pessimism.

"At any rate, I will not go to the Alpha site to babysit scientists who are too afraid of their own shadows. They should not come to Atlantis if they cannot handle a little danger."

Apparently, Woolsey agreed with Radek - to a degree. There would be an evacuation to the Alpha site, but it would not be mandatory. Just as Jennifer tried to point out to Ronon. "After everything else this galaxy has done to me, you're worried about a little wind and rain?"

"A _little _wind and rain? No. A lot of wind and rain. It will be safer for you at the Alpha Site.."

"Ronon, why do you think I agreed to come to Atlantis?" Jenn challenged.

"You came to help people." That part was the no-brainer. "Probably learn more about medicine and a chance to use all this tech," Ronon shrugged.

Jennifer nodded. "Yes, but that's only half the story. The people of Earth think of Atlantis as this magical, mythical place. How could I pass up the opportunity? I had to learn the truth behind the myth."

"What does any of that have to do with the hurricane bearing down on us?"

"Chippewa Falls never had anything like hurricanes. We had snow like you wouldn't believe. But no hurricanes. I want to see it." She peered up at him to see if she was convincing him. Nope. Ronon didn't look convinced. "Look, Rodney and Radek have everything under control. We have a ZPM to power the shields. I jsut want to see the storm."

Ronon still didn't look too happy. "No crazy shit."

Jenn just nodded.

Together they sat on a lower balcony and rode out the storm. Jenn was thoroughly invested in all of it. The powerful storm surge battered against the shield on the outer piers. Lightning and thunder sparked on the upper shields.

The storm lasted through the night and well into the morning. Ronon and Jenn snuggled together through it all for warmth. - her back flush with his front.

When it finally passed over, Jennifer was exhausted emotionally and physically. "That was the _most_ amazing thing I've ever experienced." Ronon quirked an eyebrow in an 'Oh really' manner. "You're a lot like Atlantis."

Jennifer took Ronon by surprise with that one. At his look she hurried on. "Look at you! Even before you met up with John and Teyla, you were legend around Pegasus! This great myth that could almost by magic kill wraith and survive."

"I'm not mythical, Jennifer. And there is nothing magical about me."

"Maybe not. But you are larger than life. You are something that I had to make part of my life. Just like that hurricane."

"Which part of your life?"

"The most important part, Ronon."

A/N 2 - You all know I love ice cream flavored reviews, right? Can I have some? Also written for GW's Intentions Day. Hope you all enjoyed.


	12. The Football Party

The Football Party

Disclaimer - If I owned SGA then one of these stories would have been true!

Pairing - Look at the title. You saw the title, right?

Rating - K

Time frame - Season 4 sometime

A/N - It should be noted here that I don't speak football. I know words and phrases, but not the language. Thanks to my husband and dad for clarifying some of them. All mistakes are mine. Also, I'm not a Green Bay fan. But I figured Jenn would be.

It was finally here! General O'Neill had long ago arranged with AFCS* and the USO* for blue rays of all the major sports season games. The General even got the soccer games from the countries represented at Atlantis so they could have a taste of home.

Jennifer privately thought this sprung out of Colonel Sheppard's love of football and that first year with no news of any sort from home. Regardless, for Atlantis, football season had arrived!

Jenn couldn't wait to watch her beloved Green Bay Packers. She was a Cheesehead from way back. She and her dad spent many afternoons with their faces painted yellow and green, cheering for their team.

John had spent the last week pestering the cooks to have a wide variety of party snacks for the event. A huge contingent of the expedition and Daedalus crew would be there.

Jenn didn't really who the Packers were playing for the opening game. The Packers were playing and in their home field.

Game hour arrived and people were piling into the rec room. Ronon managed to claim both the oversized chair/almost love seat and Jenn's bowl of favorite gourmet popcorn. Well, Jenn wasn't about to give up the popcorn by sitting somewhere else so she rather unceremoniously - it was her Packers playing and her favorite popcorn - squeezed on the seat with Ronon.

The game was great. Both sides played well and the game was tied in the last three minutes. When Green Bay rallied. They made a monumental run down the field. It was 3rd down and 15.

The crowd at Atlantis was on their feet cheering. Jenn jumped up on the chair to see the screen better. Sometimes it just sucked being so short.

The Packer quarterback fell back and looked for his opening. The wide receiver was near the endzone and the quarterback took his opportunity.

Jennifer started jumping up and down on the chair cheering wildly when the player caught the ball for a touchdown. Jenn practically whooped with excitement. She landed just a bit off balance and Ronon quickly reached to catch her.

Ronon had barely been able to concentrate on the game. Jennifer had been much more engaging than some game Sheppard watched. There were strange customs on Earth anyway.

Jennifer was so completely unaware of how beautiful she was. She was so unaware of how well she fit in at Atlantis. She was so completely clueless how well she fit in his heart.

His arm and hip tingled where they touched. Ronon suspected she didn't know, but he'd purposefully grabbed the seat and the bowl with her popcorn in it. He wanted to savor ever delicious second he could with her.

When she jumped and cheered, he couldn't help but smile. When she booed over a call, he booed as well. She drew him to her that much.

Then at the end of the game, Jenn almost fell off their chair. He quickly caught her, held her to him for a half moment longer than he strictly needed to.

In her joy, Jenn reached up to kiss him.

She surprised both of them with that kiss. Ronon was sure as hell shocked. But then he couldn't help but turn that small kiss into something more. He'd been watching for the perfect opportunity to show her his feelings and there was no time like the present.

Ronon slid a hand around to the small of her back and pressed her closer as he deepened the kiss just a bit more.

She kissed Ronon! Jenn could abso-freaking-lutely not believe it.

And Oh My God! Ronon was kissing her back! Who knew he'd ever look twice at Jennifer Keller? She threw herself into the kiss.

Jenn was dimly aware of the commotion in the rec room. Wasn't there a game on or something? All that mattered was kissing Ronon.

And then the world came crashing in when they heard Lorne shouting in their direction. Jenn blushed at being caught up in so intimate a moment in such a public place. The topper was hearing Sheppard say, "I knew you were the sort to make waves. Tsunamis."

* I don't know about the Air Force, but the Army has what's called Army Community Service. Logically, the Air Force has Air Force Community Service. ACS is a service that allows communication, service, etc between the Army and the civilian community around them - dependants, etc.

*USO - United Service Organizations - provides morale and recreational services to US Military members.

A/N - Reviews are like raspberry sherbet on a hot day. Please!


	13. The Lost Tribe

All the Times Ronon and Jenn Really Got Together

Disclaimer - If I owned SGA then one of these stories would have been true!

Pairing - Look at the title. You saw the title, right?

Rating - T

During The Lost Tribe -

A/N - I was watching random episodes recently, and the shippy heart that beats inside of me clearly heard Ronon's declaration here. It needed to be written. I sort of blended the Gateworld transcript with how I thought it should go.

Todd's voice carried ominously over the intercom. " It has come to my attention that someone from the original crew has eluded capture. Your freedom has become a nuisance. Turn yourself in immediately or we will begin killing off your friends, one by one. You have three minutes to comply."

Jennifer stopped and stared at Ronon. "He's bluffing," he stated.

Jenn was already shaking her head. "No he's not." She turned to the bulkhead doors to open them.

"Where're you going? We need to get armed, free these people and take this ship back. "

"I'm turning myself in. We can't let anyone die because of us!" She pleaded with Ronon. "I'll surrender and you can still stop whatever plan he has in mind."

"That won't happen, Jennifer. You don't know what he'll do to them, but he will kill you." He took a step to block her path. "If anyone dies, it will be because of Todd. Not anything you did or didn't do."

She took a countering step toward the door. "No. This is the only way to protect everyone and stop Todd."

Ronon put a hand on the door and leaned down to her face so she could see how completely, seriously earnest he was. "I will sacrifice every single one of the people down there to protect you. I will kill a wraith with my bare hands before I would allow it to hurt you."

Jenn blinked at the deadly sincerity in his tone.

"I will not lose another woman I love. Not to the wraith. Not to anything else if I can help it."

Jenn opened her mouth to further debate her point, but nothing came out so she closed it again. '_Great, Jenn. The finest man in Atlantis says he's in love with you and you look like a fish out of water.'_

Decision made, Jenn reached up and kissed him - hard. His surprise lasted only half a heartbeat and he deepened the kiss. Jenn reveled in his passion, his heat, his taste for several eternal moments. All too soon, she broke the kiss and ducked through the door to surrender to Todd. Really, it was the only way. She would, however, be planning out when and how to kiss him again properly.

A/N 2 - Reviews are like cookie dough ice cream. Yummy!


End file.
